poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zal appears
This is is the scene where Zal appears in Mike's True Love Fight. has a nightmare. In it, he sees Zoey with her hair all messed up and the flower on her head dead Mike: Zoey? Zal: There is no Zoey. Only, Zal. Mike: Zal? But, Zoey... Zal: Like I said before, Zoey... is... gone. And she's never coming back. Mike: gasps leaps on Mike Mike: But Zoey, It doesn't have to be like this. arrives Ryan F-Freeman: What's going on? Mike: Zoey's turned evil. Help me! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok.Timothy(Non-Ghost engine version) with Zal who is evil and wants revenge Mike: Timothy? Timothy: Yes, Ryan and Mike. The only reason I joined with Zal. I want revenge on you, Thomas and I want Cybertron! Mike: We'll never let you reach that planet! Timothy: Oh please. What exactly you think you're going to do to stop us? I got the Matrix and you have NOTHING! Thomas: He has us! And the rest of our team! Ryan F-Freeman: If you want Cybertron you just have to go through me! Zal: Prepare to meet your doom, Mike! Timothy: Ok, Ryan. You will die with Thomas!!! before that can happen, Mike wakes up screaming Matau T. Monkey: What's wrong, Mike? Ryan F-Freeman: Mike. I can't sleep when you are screaming like a maniac. Mike: I'm sorry, guys. I just had a bad dream that's all. Sci-Twi: What's it about, Mike? Mike: It's about Zoey. She turns evil and becomes Zal. Timothy: Am I in it? Mike: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: You gone to Zal for revenge on me, Thomas and you want Cybertron like you said in Thomas' Human Adventure. Mike: That's what I was about to say. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Mike. Am I in it? Mike: Yes. And I suspect that my dream is real. Remember what happened when Scott hit me in the head during the beach challenge with a shovel? Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Yeah. That really hurt. Mike: Mal appeared and took over my body. And I suspect that Zal is intending to do the same. Matau T. Monkey: Who did you see Master Ryan transform into, Mike? Mike: Ryan didn't transform, Matau. But, I suspect Zoey will go through the problems I went through. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I hope we can fix Zoey's mind. Mike: We can try hitting her in the head again. Ratchet: We could. But that would only cause further injuries. Mike: Then what shall we do? Ryan F-Freeman: Remember how Twilight separated Nightmare Moon from Princess Luna? Matau T. Monkey:the 12th Doctor's voice Oh, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, eh? It could work. Mike: Hmm. We could. But it would only result in Zal causing more trouble. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll throw Zal into Arkhamn Asylum. Optimus Prime: Just a second guys. We may not be able to fix Zoey's problem from the outside. But we may be able to fix it if we're inside her body. Crash Bandicoot: Good thinking, Prime. Ryan Ryan? Is Mal locked in your mind? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Mal's gone. Gwen: You know what? I've always wanted to go into somebody's body to fix a problem. Let's do it! Sci-Ryan: I'm with Gwen on that one. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan